Watermelon
by nevertofeel
Summary: Sydney and Adrian-One shot lemonfluff. "What's the matter Sage, watermelon got your tongue?" I had quipped. A stolen moment in the middle of the night. Adrian catches Sydney giving into a rare moment of indulgement. Watch what happens when he joins her.


Watermelon.

She stood in the kitchen, I could see her silhouette through the bedroom doorway as I stood, silently watching her. She was dressed in one of my shirts, nothing more, and her dark blonde hair was loose, slightly tangled from sleep, among other activities. The sage green button up was loose on her, the hem brushing along the tops of her thighs, a single button held the shirt closed, and she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. The irony of the color on her was not lost to me, and the over all look was stunning on her; causing my breath to catch as I gazed on her. The only light in the room came from the harsh lighting above the kitchen sink, but it didn't matter, she looked gorgeous anyway. The light caught the gold in her hair, making it shine, almost like a halo. I couldn't help but to smile at that. Her lips parted, as her fingers brought a piece of the ripened fruit to her lips, sinking her teeth in, as juice escaped the corners of her mouth, her lips curved up in a smile at the sweetness. She rarely allowed herself to indulge in something so sweet. It had been something we had been working on, indulgence.

Part of me still couldn't believe we were alone together. Moments like these were rare, not only did being around the others make it hard on us to show our feelings, but the complexities of our lives themselves made things even harder. Everyone had been called away for the weekend. Lissa was having an important gathering at Court for the holidays, and Jill's attendance had been mandatory. Because of this, everyone had been flown to Pennsylvania in one of the Court's private jets. Jill had been saddened by Sydney's refusal to go, but Sydney had used the excuse that she was not needed, or even wanted at Court, and by being there, she would raise all sorts of red flags with the Alchemists. It was ingenious on her part. My alibi had been harder, especially since the Shadow kissed bond between me and Jill made lying to her nearly impossible. Yet I found an excuse in my painting, and had used a little bit of pity on Jill's part over the fact that going to Court would involve me having to see my ex, Rose, wrapped around her Russian bonbon, Dimitri. I knew it had saddened Jill, but yet, I couldn't seem to keep myself from the chance of having alone time with Sage.

My mind snapped back to the view before me, Sydney, standing in my kitchen, in the middle of the night, a smile on her face as she bit into another piece of watermelon. I had picked it up at a farmer's market we had visited earlier that day in town. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of us walking, hand in hand through the shut down street, past several venders, listening to Sydney ramble on about the agriculture of the southern California area we were currently in. She had stopped when her eyes had landed on the watermelon, and I had smirked.

"What's the matter Sage, watermelon got your tongue?" I had quipped.

She had wrinkled her nose up at me and uncharacteristically had stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to laugh. She then explained how watermelon had been her favorite as a child, and how rarely her parents had purchased it. Then, without hesitation, I went and picked up the large fruit that she had stopped to admire, asking how much the farmer had wanted for it. She immediately began to protest the purchase, not that it stopped me. She argued that it was a silly for me to bother with buying something that was so sweet, and that it would probably upset her stomach. I had promptly told her that she was being ridiculous and there was no way a watermelon was going to cause her to suddenly become morbidly obese. She eventually had stopped fighting me in the issue, knowing I wasn't going to give into her.

Now there she stood, apparently while I had been sleeping, she had put herself to good use and had cut the watermelon up, carving out the sweet interior and efficiently cubing it, and placing it in a large bowl to be stored. However, she hadn't seen me rouse, otherwise I doubted she would have allowed herself to be lost in the sweetness of the fruit. She always seemed to be waging war with her body, having held herself to unrealistic standards on what her body should look like. I had been working on it for the past few months, and had managed to get a few pounds on her. She slowly began to look a bit healthier, but that didn't mean that she didn't have her setbacks, especially considering the company we kept. Being around the super slim Moroi made it hard for Sydney, and I often caught her wistfully gazing at Jill.

A small moan of a approval escaped Sydney's mouth as she chewed slowly on a chunk of watermelon, a small shudder ran down my spine at the sight. She was so lost in the simplistic joy she found in enjoying the fruit, she hadn't noticed some of the juice running down from the corner of her mouth. I watched the drop greedily as it slowly made its way down her chin, then followed it with my eyes longingly as it made its way down the creamy skin of her neck, disappearing under the shirt she was clad in. I knew it had to be making its way between the soft mounds of her breasts and I felt my boxers tighten at the thought. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.

Before I knew it, I found myself padding bare footedly from where I stood in the bedroom doorway to her. I came up behind her and gently placed my hands on her hips. She jerked slightly in surprise, having not realized I had been watching her, before she relaxed into my touch. I could feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed at the idea of being caught. I smirked, pulling her closer, bringing my lips down to her neck, to the spot I had watched the watermelon juice trickle down. I gently placed a kiss there, and then licked the sweet taste of watermelon, infused with Sydney. I groaned at the taste, overwhelmed. I felt her sigh, and knew she had closed her eyes, her body pressing back against mine.

"What's the matter Sage, is it to sweet for you?" I said, whispering against the soft skin of her neck.

All I receive from her was a small moan from the back of her throat, as I continued my soft kisses down the length of her neck, careful not to allow my fangs to graze her skin. Regardless of how open she was right now, I knew that slipping up, even if it were just for a split second with my fangs would make her bolt. She had come leaps and bounds, hell we both had, when it came to becoming comfortable with the idea of our attraction to one another, despite of our racial differences, and her Alchemists' strong, life long ideals on the types of Moroi/Human contact was appropriate. Ideally, none, in fact the fact that Sydney was here right now, in the middle of the night, with a vampire's arms wrapped around her as she stood in his kitchen with nothing more than a shirt-his shirt at that- would be grounds for her immediate removal from the field, along with a lengthily, if not permanent stay at an Archivists' re-education center.

But right now, none of that mattered. We were both lost in one another, and I found myself wanting more than the simple touches that were passing between us at the moment. I continued to lower my kisses, pushing aside the collar of the shirt, allowing myself access to crook between her neck and shoulder. I felt her head tip backwards, allowing me more room, which I gladly took advantage of. My hands were still on her hips, pulling her body towards mine, and I smirked when I felt her gasp as she felt my body's response to her. One hand remained at her hip, as the other splayed across her flat stomach, and slowly slipped between the shirt's unbuttoned opening, as I continued my teasing kisses on her neck. Her hands dropped from the bowl of watermelon and grasped at the edge of the kitchen counter. I loved watching her react to me, knowing she wasn't thinking at all about all of the complex dealings that normally continuously ran through her brilliant mind.

"A-Adrian…" she whispered, her voice tight and despite, as my hand continued to slowly roam south, my lips smirking against her neck. I knew exactly what I was doing to her, and couldn't help the small groan that escaped my own lips as she pushed her bottom against me.

"Hmm..?" I mumbled quietly, my hand continuing its teasing journey, and my mouth never stopping its assault on her neck, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself there…Was it good?"

I knew my words held a double meaning. Her heartbeat raced, I felt it pulsing in her neck, and it had never turned me on more. Oh goodness, I thought, I was driving us both into insanity…but what a way to go. I waited for her response, halting my hand's adventuring, stopping short of where she really wished to be touched. I knew it would drive her crazy, I knew she was craving my touch.

"Yes…" Her voice was even tighter than before, it came out quietly, strangled, almost a hiss. I couldn't help myself, I knew she probably wouldn't be able to hold herself together for to much longer, but then again, I never could quite pin down what Sydney would do next. Its part of what I loved so much about her, part of what drove me over the edge with her. I had never been so on my toes with anyone before. She kept me interested, always curious on what she would say or do next, she was unpredictable, in the best way. It drove me crazy.

I brought my lips off of her neck, and she turned her head towards me, the golden lily on her cheek catching the harsh florescent light above us. Her eyes were heavy-laden with desire, a look that about made me loose it. Her lips were plump and parted, and I could smell the sweet scent of her mixed with the ripe smell of watermelon that clung to them. I kissed her cheek gently, and I felt her arm come up, wrapping around the back of my neck, as if to hold me there. I couldn't help myself and felt my hand dip lower, pushing past the soft folds her, brushing against the most sensitive part of her. She was slick and hot, and I felt her hiss against me, as she rocked her hips against my hand.

"Not yet, Sage, slow it down." I teased into her ear, knowing my voice must have sent some shivers down her spine, judging by the small Goosebumps that arose along her skin. I felt her whimper against me as I continued to pull her tightly against me with one hand, and teased her with the other. Slowly I moved my free hand from her hip, up into the shirt, quickly unbuttoning the single button that held it closed. I worked my way up to her chest, brushing my thumb under the soft, sensitive underside to her breasts. I felt her body start to shudder, and I pulled my hand away from her folds, pulling her once again, harshly even, against me. She whimpered, louder than she had the first time, dropping the hand that she had snaked around my neck, gripping once more to edge of the cool countertop in front of her.

"Please…Adrian…" She whispered, her eyes closed, her long lashes fanned out against her cheek.

"Please what, Sage?" I asked innocently, I knew I was teasing her, I knew I was driving her crazy, I had felt her body come close to crashing over the edge only moments before, but I hadn't wanted her to fall apart yet. I lowered my mouth to her neck once more, teasing her with my tongue this time, knowing how it drove her crazy. Once again, I felt her body tense against mine, as her hips bucked back against me, causing my own body to release a groan. She was driving me crazy, and she knew it.

I couldn't take it anymore, and flipped her in my arms, my hands on her hips, picking her up and placing her bottom on the edge of the counter. She welcomed me with open arms, and wrapping her legs around my hips. Our mouths met instantly, and fire crackled between us. She parted her lips, allowing me inside, were we continued to tease and taste one another. She tasted amazing, she always did, but the slight sweetness the watermelon had added was driving me over the edge. It was perfect, complimenting her naturally, enhancing what was already there. I pulled her hips against mine, knowing the moist center of her was brushing against the tip of my erection, which pressed against the silk of my boxers. I moaned into her mouth as I felt her damp center moisten my boxers, creating a beautiful sensation between us.

I pulled my mouth from hers, much to her dismay, her eyes fluttered open, her eyes dark with desire as her lips pouted at the loss of contact between us. I gave her a teasing smirk, bringing my hands to her waste, pushing the shirt open to expose her body. It was enough to make me want to loose control, but I wanted to make this last, to drive her as crazy as she did to me. She arched her back, her breasts thrust into my face, and I couldn't help but to burry my face between them. Her skin was on fire, and her legs pulled me closer, as she rocked her hips against mine suggestively.

"Hey, now Sage…" It was all I managed to get out before she pushed her hips even rougher against mine, making my eyes close at the pleasure that spread through me, and I lifted my head long enough to catch one of her nipples between my teeth. I pulled it into my mouth, my other hand grasping her other creamy breast , squeezing it gently, as I teased her nipple into a harden dusty rose colored pebble. I looked up at her, her head tilted back in ecstasy, her lips parted as a throaty moan escaped between them.

I continued teasing her breasts, watching her nipples picker against my mouth and hands teasing touches. She had continued to rock her hips against mine, and my earlier desire to take our time was quickly dissolving. I removed my mouth from her breasts and began to kiss my way up, licking at what remained of the watermelon's juice against her skin, to her neck, then to her lips. Her hands cupped my face, bringing our mouths together again, one snaking into my hair at the nape of my neck. It was driving me crazy. Her touch was magnetic, cosmic. Before I knew it, her hands were at my hips, pushing my boxers down, pulling out the part of me that ached for her. She stroked my length, causing me to groan, my eyes closing as my body shuddered against her touch. She knew she was pushing me over the edge, because before I could pull away, she had taken me from her hand to her core. I hardened at the feel of her slick folds, hot and ready against my arousal for her. I stopped and opened my eyes, looking at her, always waiting for her approval. It didn't matter how many times we had gotten to this point, I always stopped, I always made sure she was ok with it.

I don't know why. Maybe it was because I loved her. It certainly wasn't because of my inexperience, because I had been with many girls. Sometimes I felt like I had been with too many girls. Sometimes I felt guilty, like I should have waited for her. Whatever the reason, I always wanted Sydney to be sure, to know I wasn't forcing her, that it was her choice to be with me. My eyes roamed over the sight before me, here she was, the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, my shirt was still on her, but had been pushed open, exposing her beautiful body. Her arms were rapped around my neck and shoulders, her legs wrapped around my hips. I couldn't help the tightening in my chest. She was so beautiful…it made my heart hurt. She caught my gaze with her smoldering golden eyes, and smiled at me sweetly, a smile she only used for me. She pulled me close, bringing our lips together, as she pushed our hips together, bringing me into her body, causing a moan to escape into her mouth.

Our bodies worked against each other, building a beautiful friction that brought pleasure to both of us. Hands roamed over one another, both of us lost in the feel of each other bodies. I felt her body wind into what would I knew would be a beautiful release, drawling tighter and tighter around mine, before I felt her finally push over the edge, causing her hips to jerk against mine, sending shivers down my spine as I felt my own release come forth, as I spilled into her. Her legs drew me closer, impossibly so, holding us tightly against one another as our orgasms overtook us. Our mouths clashed together, first in a hurry of our lips meeting, mouths opened, our kiss intense with the passion between us, but slowly becoming sweet and tender and we slowly came down from our climax. Her arms wrapped around my neck again, my own running from her thighs, over her hips to her waist, where they rested, my thumbs slowly stroking the soft skin they found there. She broke the kiss, a smile forming on her lips, but she didn't speak a word.

I didn't know what the future held, or what would come of our relationship, but the tingle of sweetness of watermelon still danced on the tip of my tongue, and I was content.


End file.
